Absorption heat pumps are known wherein a refrigerant (such as ammonia) is dissolved in a solvent or absorbant (such as water) and, in well known thermodynamic steps, successively boiled off in a generator, condensed, evaporated and reabsorbed into a weak solution of the absorbent, to provide refrigeration by heat exchange with the condensor of the cycle. Operation of such a system is described in J. H. Perry (R. H. Perry et al. editors), CHEMICAL ENGINEER'S HANDBOOK (New York 1963) pp. 12-10 through 12-12.
Among the absorption pairs considered to replace ammonia water have been certain furan derivatives as absorbant and certain fluorocarbons as refrigerant. Examples are found in Ser. Nos. 567,043 and 567,044 referenced above, as well as the following patents of Zellhoefer: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,040,898, 2,040,901, 2,040,902, 2,040,905, 2,040,909. While these are good absorption pairs for refrigeration and heating, the maximum possible efficiencies cannot be achieved without a high generator temperature. At such temperatures above about 150.degree. C, particularly over the 5-20 year expected life of absorption pairs, reactions begin to occur creating corrosive side products such as HCl and HF, unacceptable in a heat pump.